


Gentle Thawing

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: ASoIaF Rare Pair Week [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASOIAF Rare Pair Week, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Slow Romance, Supportive Siblings, from winter to spring, jon/dany is background, new romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Aegon remains behind.“I want to be of help, Lady Sansa.” He tells her, as they walk back into Winterfell after Jon and Daenerys take to the skies. “And my aunt has Jon, I’ll help where I can. And I can always go to Dany and ask for help if you and the people of the North need it.”
Relationships: Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Aegon VI Targaryen
Series: ASoIaF Rare Pair Week [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663312
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: ASOIAF Rarepair Week





	Gentle Thawing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ASoIaF's 'A Dream of Spring' Event, day 1: Thaw

The war ends and they survive. Barely, but they do.

Sansa remains in Winterfell, alongside Arya, Bran and Rickon. Jon follows Daenerys south, she is sad to see him go, but she wants him to follow his heart. Jon promises to visit, with his dragon, he could do so anything time.

Aegon remains behind.

“I want to be of help, Lady Sansa.” He tells her, as they walk back into Winterfell after Jon and Daenerys take to the skies. “And my aunt has Jon, I’ll help where I can. And I can always go to Dany and ask for help if you and the people of the North need it.”

Sansa smiles at him. She doesn’t know him very much, but Jon and Daenerys trust him and he proved himself during the Battle for the Dawn. She feels - and knows her people also do - uneasy with a dragon remaining North, but she is thankful for the help. “I wouldn’t want to keep you my Prince,” she counters. “I can handle what needs to be done.”

Aegon gives her a dazzling smile. “Of course you do Lady Sansa, but I like feeling useful.” And so, Aegon remains in Winterfell several moon turns.

Sansa and Aegon grow closer in the meantime, it’s impossible not to. Aegon shadows her, asks questions about the North, its people, her life before the wars, her family and her hopes for the future. In turn, he tells her about his own life. Spares little detail and Sansa is grateful every time he makes her laugh.

Aegon wins people over, he’s charming and does so with hardly any effort. Sansa sees him spar with Arya, talk with Bran and take Rickon flying on Rhaegal. It makes her happy and that scares her. She has not forgotten Joffrey.

And Aegon has a temper, Sansa saw him lose it at a man who was trying to force her into an agreement she was against. She had froze, memories of Joffrey far too fresh, she’d excused herself and left the room.

It was much later, as she wrote a letter that Aegon found her in what had been her father’s solar.

“I came to offer my apologies my Lady,” Aegon spoke softly as he sat opposite her. “It was ill of me to loose my temper. As Lady Arya has kindly reminded me, it’s not good on my part. And it might not have been pleasant for you, do forgive this fool for bringing up bad memories.”

“It did. Bring me bad memories I mean.” Sansa admits, looks at Aegon in the eye and watches as he slouches down and his face falls. 

“Then I shall strive to never do it again, not to you nor others. And if I do, my Lady, you have my permission to shut me up.”

That draws a tiny smile to her face. “Thank you my Prince, I shall endeavor to remember that. And you have my forgiveness, so long as you stay true to your word and try. There is no need for yelling.”

Aegon gives her a wry smile. “Of course not, but I suppose I still have some things to overcome.”

“We all do,” her voice is gentle. “So long as we keep trying, and remind ourselves to be kind, we should do well.”

“You are very wise Lady Sansa.”

Sansa feels heat come to her cheeks. “Not so wise, more like world-weary.”

“Then I hope your weariness lifts soon, my Lady, you are made for happiness.”

They go back to their routine after that. Until Aegon must leave for King’s Landing, Daenerys wants his opinion on something or another, so they make the proper arrangements for his departure. 

****

The morning he is meant to leave, Sansa gives him a small pouch of food. “For your travel my Prince.”

Aegon takes it with gratitude. “You are a credit to your parents, Lady Sansa. Thank you, for everything. I do hope I will be able to visit soon. And I will write, I pray you write me back.”

“Of course I will my Prince, and thank you for all the help.”

“It doesn’t end here, Lady Sansa. We are making better kingdoms, we have much work to do.” With that, Aegon takes her hand and kisses it gently. “I’ll see you soon my Lady.” Then he climbs onto Rhaegal and takes off in direction to King’s Landing.

Sansa remains outside, watching as Rhaegal grows smaller by the second, until the dragon is no longer visible to the eye. Only then she goes inside, heart beating loudly in her chest.

Aegon has been gone for a few weeks when the first letter comes. Sansa finds herself thrilled at it. And hurries to read and reply. The letters come and go, moons pass by, Jon visits and Sansa looks forward to each letter and finds herself missing Aegon. And according to his own letters, Aegon misses the calm of Winterfell. Sansa can only hope he misses her too.

And quickly realizes that she has fallen in love with Aegon. And panics, she fears that it might be impossible. She fears that she is making the same mistake she made with Joffrey. She fears a great deal of things.

It’s Arya and Jon who calm her down. “All he talks is about you,” Jon says with a tiny smile. 

“But…”

“Even when he was here, he couldn’t shut up about you,” Arya agrees with Jon. “So please, do something about it.”

“Just let him know you like him too,” Jon says.

“He’s never said anything about liking me!” She retorts.

“Not to your face.” Jon and Arya share a knowing grin. 

Sansa’s shoulders drop, “I’m afraid,” her voice is barely above a whisper.

Jon and Arya lean forward. “You have us,” Jon says firmly. “He might be my brother, but you’re my sister too. He upsets you, he deals with me. And Dany, she likes you too, you know?”

Sansa gives him a tiny smile. “I like Dany too, she’s very sweet.”

“You have all of us,” Arya continues. “He does something wrong, you tell us and we deal with him. Rickon would happily let Shaggy maul him.”

Sansa panics. “Arya! That’s not right!”   


Arya laughs. “Just tell him you like him. We’ll have a little talk with him.”

Arya’s words and Jon’s solemn nod reassure her. And it almost brings her to tears, Sansa knows that this time, she has family and people who will stand up for her, who will protect her and make sure no harm comes to her. It’s a weight that’s lifted off her shoulders.

So Sansa writes to Aegon. Says what she needs to say with care, with carefully chosen words and then sends the letter back with Jon. Jon hugs her, and tells her to be calm, that all will be alright.

Jon’s not wrong. It’s not even two weeks since Jon left, when the screech of a dragon can be heard all over Winterfell. Sansa rushes to see who it is. And finds herself facing Rhaegal.

Aegon dismounts and he looks every bit the prince he is. He’s dressed in House Targaryen’s colors. Head to toe black with embroidery in red, a circlet on his head. And when he spots her, he gives her a radiant smile. Walks towards her with a purpose, tall and proud and only stops when he is in front of her. “My Lady,” his voice is soft. “You’ve made me so happy. And I want you to know that I share your feelings. And I have spoken with Jon, and I wish to speak with your brothers and sister.” His eyes are intense, shining bright with happiness. “For I wish to formally court you, if it pleases you my Lady.”

Sansa can feel her heart thundering on her chest, her face feels like it’s going to split due to her smile. “It would please me greatly my Prince.”

Aegon envelops her in a hug, one which she returns fiercely. They hold each other, happily for a while, then they let go. Only to hold hands and walk towards Winterfell. It’s only much later, when Sansa goes to the Godswoods to pray, that she realizes that small flowers are beginning to bloom from under the snow. Winter is thawing, and she knows that her heart will bloom too. Spring and Summer days lay right ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to comment.


End file.
